Creator
A Creator is a God-like being in the realm of their characters. In the "Real World", they are completely normal people, often young adults who spend a little too much time on the internet for their own good. However, once among characters, a Creator loses much of their mortal shortcomings, and becomes an omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent being capable of incredible creation, or utter destruction. Despite their power, most Creators are unwilling to destroy their own characters (although it is a threat we employ near-daily). Creator Archetypes Creators are as diverse as humans are expected to be. While they all share the omnipotence over their own characters and worlds, they way they use this power is different from Creator to Creator. The Mother The Mother is outwardly the nicest of Creator archetypes. She (and it's usually a she) lavishes upon her characters, seeing them as her own beloved children. She is caring, nurturing, and does everything to make sure her precious children do not endure lasting harm. Her characters tend to love her, since they know that they'll be safe in her loving embrace. The Powergamer This Creator is one of the more dangerous types. He makes his characters to be powerhouses... and little else. The character's personality usually comes second to their powers, or whatever makes them special. He is the type to painstakingly detail out their character's (usually tragic and adventurous) history to explain every power they have. Normally, other well-developed characters don't stand a chance against his characters, and other Creators tend to roll their eyes and try to restrain the Powergamer. Usually to little to no avail. The Toolmaster As much as this sounds like an insult, this is one of the more effective types of Creators. He keeps himself emotionally distant from his characters, and uses them as means to an end. To him, they are not living, breathing people, but instead puppets at his control. They serve a purpose: To tell a story. Nothing more, nothing less. The Doormat This Creator has as much power as the rest of them, but she never uses it. She never controls her characters even remotely. This Creator is known most often for saying "I can't put my character in that situation!" "Character would never do action!" This Creator is sometimes seen to lack creativity, and will often reject means of character development if her characters actively resist. The Sadist It doesn't matter what her characters think. She is going to put them through hell. The Sadist lives up to her name in nearly every sense. Most of her characters have some form of tragedy in their lives, be it death, disfigurement, illness, or something equally horrific. Never expect her characters to just gracefully heal over wounds, they will be in pain, and they will heal slowly, likely without full recovery. She likes to see his characters in pain, and they often resent her for it. The Pervert Half naked catgirls? Near-model level of beauty? The Pervert has his characters for wank-fodder. He is the type to drool over nearly every female (or male, if that's his preference) character in existence. His characters are easy to spot, since they're nearly always half-naked for no good reason. ... He's played a few too many H-games. Creator and Character Interactions There are a few rules between characters and Creators that are understood by all parties involved: Creators may not change another Creator's character. They are welcome to make suggestions, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Character did Action?" However, it is always up to the character's Creator to decide what their characters do, have done, and essentially everything involved in their lives. This gets tricky with inter-character dealings and whatnot. If it happened in the past, it's up to the two Creators to discuss what happened between them and to Canonize things as they see fit. However, there must be a mutual agreement. Arguments and disagreements lead to nothing taking place. Present actions tend to take place through role-playing and other things. Characters may not harm Creators without their permission. Admittedly, a character could come and try to stab a Creator, but unless that Creator wanted to be stabbed, they wouldn't be. Even then, the wound would close the instant they decided for it. This includes things like sneak-attacks or surprise attacks, as Creators are omniscient. Alternately, a Creator cannot harm another Creator's character without their permission. It is standard etiquette that Creators not harm one-another. It has never been observed what happens if they do. Category:Creator